Printers, copiers and other image forming devices include some type of control panel that communicates the status of printer functions to the user. The control panel may also allow the user to exercise some degree of control over printer functions. In low cost devices, the control panel often includes only a series of status indicator lights, corresponding icons and brief printed legends to communicate the status of basic printer functions or alert the user to basic problems. For example, a low cost printer might include an indicator light and icon for "error" to indicate a problem such as a paper jam and an indicator light for "paper" to indicate an empty paper cassette. In more sophisticated and expensive devices, the control panel usually includes a graphical display and a keypad to communicate more detailed information to the user and, in some cases, allow the user to control basic printer functions. For example, many mid to high cost printers and copiers include a graphical display that can display two lines of up to sixteen characters. Using the keypad, the user can scroll through different options and menus to determine the status of printer functions, troubleshoot problems and the like.
The very limited information communicated to users through the indicator light/icon control panels of low cost printers is not adequate for more complex printers, particularly even low cost color laser printers. Icons are hard for many users to understand and the limited information available does not convey easy to understand information about replacing and reordering consumables, locating and clearing jams, loading paper and troubleshooting printer operations. Even the graphical displays on more expensive printing devices cannot communicate the detailed text and pictorial information to help the user locate and clear paper jams, access and replace consumables or troubleshoot printer problems. In either case, only limited information can be communicated electronically to the user. Hence, the user must often refer to the printer manual to determine and respond to all but the most basic events or problems communicated electronically from the control panel.
One solution to this problem of limited electronic communications to the user is printed information cards. Some copiers, for example, include a set of information cards that contain text and pictures to give the user detailed information. The cards are used in conjunction with the graphical display panel. For example, an error code is displayed on the control panel directing the user to the appropriate information card. The information card includes the detailed information that allows the user to locate and correct the error. The information cards are housed as individual cards or a booklet in a pocket or drawer somewhere about the exterior housing of the copier.